


Pénombre

by DIiii



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha!Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Top!ben, bottom!henry, omega!Henry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: 本亨短篇





	1. 悱恻

“我很惊讶，我对你的感觉一如当年。”

Henry的声音轻飘飘的，浮在暖气蒸腾的浅淡白雾中。Ben抬起头，越过他赤裸的肩头望向结满冰花的窗外，漫天的飞雪仿佛被消了音，静到雪地里矗立的短叶松掉下雪块，就能激起英伦男人睫毛的震颤。

他的一个小动作，都美好得无法用言语形容。

*

四月的天不该这么冷了，只是这场大雪下得不合时宜。纷乱的风雪中，Henry迎来了他标记后的第一次热潮。

白雪皑皑的天地间，连一丝鸟鸣犬吠带来的生机也没有，寂寞和欲火烧得他周身滚烫，喷涌而出的热流领他坠入深渊，沦为他寒冷小屋的阶下囚。若此时有噼里啪啦燃着火的壁炉该多好，他缩在自己的度假小屋里，舔去了滑落嘴角的咸咸的泪水，瘫在柔软的地毯上喘气，古旧的木地板醇厚的香气窜进他的鼻腔，四周光线昏暗，漂浮着微弱的灰尘，唯一光亮的只有窗外的成片的雪白。

那感觉太热太疼了，皮肤底下蔓延开了细密如蚁噬的酸痒，勾动了浑身的欲求，Henry一向沉着冷静，鲜有失态，如今却狼狈不堪，在omega的本性下化为受春情折辱的淫物。他蜷缩成一团，气息紊乱地蹬动双腿磨蹭地毯，向后梳的精致额发散开成漂亮的小卷，软软地搭在额上，一双湿润的蔚蓝眼珠不停地渗出泪液，白皙的面庞被热浪炙烤，他知道，自己的脸定是烫红了。

迷糊的世界里，充斥着下流羞耻的动物性欲望。他意识朦胧，眼神涣散，却在恍惚间想起了自己的初夜。他永远不会忘记，那时Ben是怎样将他罩在身下，用沉重而富有力量的身躯压得他无法呼吸，又是怎样轻轻咬着他的耳垂，低声试探。

他问：“Henry，我抓住你了吗？”

这句话说得那么谨慎，恍如害怕打碎什么美妙的梦境，可究竟是谁更怕醒来呢？Henry没有出息地掉了眼泪，他觉得这就够了，心脏、大脑、胸腔，他的身体的一切，都满的不能再满，尽是名为Ben Affleck的馈赠。那种将他装得如此膨胀的事物，是让他惶恐狂喜自卑自负的总和，甚至超越了所有的感知，成为他究其所能都无法定义的情愫。

过去了三年的事，如今依旧历历在目，他是想他了，想那个抬眼之间便能重新定义他的一生的男人，Ben改造了他，让他丢弃了尊严，成了一个只会对Ben投去向往而湿润目光的脆弱生灵。他不会忘记男人将他抱得如何紧，那一刻Henry的咽喉干涩，神情却明艳至极，宛如得甘霖浇灌而尽情盛放的花苞，美丽到了极致，男人温柔地抚摸他额前的鬈发，腰身挺动，深情地低语，“我的男孩，你体内藏着一卷读不完的情诗。”上帝啊。Henry的泪水朦胧了他的视线。他爱我——放纵淫乱的交媾已然完美，而Ben的情话，是想把Henry的一切引燃得尸骨无存。

Henry紧闭上眼，这样就好，他告诉自己，不要再想下去了，那么多的热情和爱恋，你承受不了的。

受困于当下，此时的Henry早已浑身酥软，呻吟出迷乱而细碎的乞求，想象着Ben就在身边，护着他占据他——他要高潮了，小巧的手指揪紧了厚实的毛绒大衣领口，仅仅回想着那个alpha加诸在他身上的一切，就仿佛经受了美妙无比的性刺激，他生怕自己会喘不过气来。

真是没用，Henry Cavill。他发出一声委屈的哽咽。你迟早有一天会被他杀死的。

在释放高潮的下一秒，Henry晕了过去。没有任何一本书会教omega如何在一个人冰天雪地里度过热潮，似乎这种事太过残忍，也无从探讨。

不知过了多久，他苏醒了，却分不清墙面挂钟的时针分针，只知道它们在打转，好似全都乱了套。外面的天更阴沉了点，他也早已湿得不能再湿，痒到发疼的后穴翕张着想吞食肉棒，潮涌般流出一股又一股交合液，厚实的裤子被打湿得更加沉重，浸染了身下的地毯，连挪动双腿都困难。他的每一个毛孔每一寸肌肤都在发麻，热气和寒风交融在一起，窜进他的脑子，理智似乎与他越来越远。

如果，Ben在这里。

再次昏迷之前Henry的脑海里闪过了这句话。他从来没有依恋过任何人，直到那日对上男人如鹰般锐利的双眸，被无比火热的拥抱桎梏怀中，那一刹他连同心脏都震颤了。他带着怯懦抬起头，却见男人脸上浮现了从未显露过的认真神情，对自己说，“Henry，求你仁慈，让我爱你。”

他心中的神祇，竟会在那一刹卑微到尘土里。这会是他的幸运吗？

面前闪过一瞬耀眼的白光，即便闭着双眼，Henry的虹膜也骤然收缩，持续了不知多久，待脑中回荡的嘈杂思绪渐渐消失，属于家的温暖笼罩着他时，他睁开了哭红的双眼。周围的环境已经变了个样，他不知何时被抱到了床上，也不清楚谁解放了他白皙的赤裸身躯，只觉得干燥而柔软的触感舒适极了。

而此时，曾与他缠绵睡榻的男人正埋在他颈窝里，粗糙的胡茬磨得他脸蛋和脖颈生疼，急切且用力地吮吻他的锁骨，刻下如绽放的猩红玫瑰的印迹。Henry被带水声的吮吻折磨得意乱情迷，婉转动听的呻吟流泻而出，诱得男人难耐低吼。下一刻，一双有力的手臂便抓住他的小腿，狠狠攥着，架高、压低，Henry看见男人赤裸的胯下高高翘起的肉棒，青筋缠绕，龟头外露，紫红色柱身泛着水光——那应该是被他肉穴里流出来的汁水打湿的。还没等他从羞赧中回过神来，那狰狞的巨根就猛地向下一沉，撞开了他湿软得一塌糊涂的红肿肛穴，直直碾向了他酸麻无比的嫩肠深处，Henry哑着嗓子尖叫，不断溢水的洞口箍紧粗大的肉棒，却因太过湿润而发出滑腻的交合声，他无意识地扭摆起了腰身，露出omega承欢的所有柔软姿态。

面前男人的模样逐渐变为清晰，他看到了Ben英俊的脸庞，一如他们初次缱绻那般镇静而狂热。他感觉有一汪温泉被Ben从雪地里钻了出来，又深觉得自己就是那温泉，倏忽间拨开云雾，汁液喷溅。男人握着他柔软的掌心放在胸口，低声对他说，“真可怜，Henry”，又对他说，“请允许我疼你。”

Henry害怕自己又生涩地掉眼泪了，但此刻缠绵间挺好，他可以装作自己被Ben的肉棒撑得太满太涨，那眼泪是欲望使然，而不是因为知道Ben爱他，也不是因为自己幸福至极，心脏都无法承载迸发激情的血液。

他真的不嫌弃我。

Henry在心中呜咽。我可能真的会就此死去吧。

Ben捏着他漂亮的下巴，小心翼翼地吻他，不吮痛omega娇嫩的舌尖。他知道Henry惊惶如幼兽，即便他占有了他无数次，Henry依旧不愿去相信这是爱。或许只是因为Ben离他曾经太远太远，像另一个世界的神明接受他的臣服和膜拜，而当Ben厌倦了戏弄的把戏，想真正把这美丽谦卑的小东西纳为己物时，Henry却退缩了。

他始终认为自己配不上他，可怜又可爱的Henry，他所做的一切，都是在自降身份，连发情期都不愿叨扰伴侣的omega，Ben这辈子就见过他一个。当发现Henry因脱水而倒在空荡荡的小屋里时，他心中的着急和心疼远远盖过了愤怒，他宠爱Henry，不仅因为alpha和omega之间的联结，更是因为自己以为要失去他时骤然黑暗的世界。

“我该拿你怎么办。”

他注视着泪眼朦胧的Henry，双手握住他柔滑的腰肢，下身用力地撞向丰满的臀部，激起白花花的肉浪，Henry再也忍受不住了，双手揪紧床单发出绵软的淫叫，撩得人心痒难耐。可他的视线仍是迷茫的，堕落春潮，被alpha凿开肠道亦或是揉挤胸乳，他的肉身早已没有一处贞洁，却眨动着无辜而单纯的双眼凝视着Ben，他还在克制着，或许和Ben在一起他永远学不会坦率地沉溺欲浪。

这大概是我咎由自取吧。Ben在内心苦笑。

窗外的雪静谧地下了一夜，Henry的身体在暖黄的灯光下柔软如化掉的奶油，任男人掰折摆弄，那些属于omega的甜蜜情液淌湿了整张床单。

在解决了Henry第一波热潮的空暇时期，Ben抱着他去了客厅补给水分，Henry像个大型的软绵绵玩偶依偎在Ben的怀中，双手捧着杯子小口地喝着，一双澄澈的蓝眼睛里缀满星辰般迷幻，注视男人的目光怯怯的，带着受宠若惊和满满的依恋——也许他永远不会知道自己究竟有多美有多好吧，Ben这么想着，怀抱他温软的身体，尽可能温柔地亲吻他濡湿的粉色唇瓣，将爱意汇注于唇舌交缠中，他早就猜到Henry会因此红了脸，却还是享受他惶恐却迷醉的小挣扎。

慢慢等待破晓。

*

他说他对Ben的感觉一如当年。这句话事实上让人无奈。Ben侧卧在床上，看着Henry忍着酸痛缓慢地穿上厚厚的毛绒睡衣，将自己裹成了圆滚滚的可爱模样。他回过头，脸上依旧泛着红晕，似是斟酌了一会儿才开口。

“非常感谢你……”

仿佛前几日的旖旎情事是什么不可饶恕的罪状一般，Henry低下头，深觉自己给Ben添了麻烦。他应该吃抑制剂的，而不是害怕那些副作用才选择硬生生承受热潮。Ben好整以暇地看着他，伸手拍了拍面前的床铺，Henry犹豫了一小会儿，还是掀起被子缩进了Ben宽广的怀里。

“你这么矜持，怎么当我们孩子的母亲？”

Henry的双眼瞬间睁大了，脸上流露出不可置信，可当他摸了摸自己的平坦的肚子，又想起这些日子纵情之时Ben射入他子宫的满满当当的精液，突然意识到什么似的红透了脸，撩高被子罩住自己的脑袋。发情期变得更加敏感的omega逗笑了男人，将那团逃避现实的小情人拎了出来纳入怀中，细细密密地吮吻他无辜的面庞。

“没事，我会慢慢让你习惯的。”他摩挲着Henry无名指上的钻戒，笑着说，“你也不可能一辈子逃避这个事实，你是我的，唯一且永远的伴侣。”

“我当然爱你，你究竟在害怕什么呢。”

害怕你说的是真的啊。

Henry的眼眶湿润，沉陷于美妙的懊恼之中。

 

end


	2. 不落雨声

Ben第三次路过这个街区的时候，已经接近黄昏。

他对伦敦不算陌生，但也称不上熟悉。六月的雾都弥漫着潮湿的气息，收起来的伞永远不会干，撑开的报纸会散发出略淡的霉味，这个国度与水的关系密切，让他不禁思忖起Henry动情时的水润眼珠，那个湿滑饱满仿佛能挤出水的身躯由何造就呢？他该心怀感激的。

街道尽头有家咖啡店，地势比马路稍高，踏上高低不平的石阶路也要格外小心，雨水充沛令石块长了层不讨喜的深绿苔藓，湿漉漉的滑腻。

他虽踌躇许久，但也终究是到了。

Henry曾经带他来过的咖啡店就在眼前，依旧是复古简朴的装潢，几张小桌小椅，三两张小海报，零星的客人，闲来无事的老奶奶店长抱着猫打瞌睡，还有老式留声机里传出的、低缓而令人耳根子酥软的蓝调音乐。这个店像极了Henry的梦想——像那个绵延了璀璨银河的夜里，他用棉被裹着他，来自泽西岛的青年眨着向往的水蓝眸子，轻声地跟他说“那家咖啡店真好”——小而软的手就这样勾着Ben的手指，连握住都怯生生的不敢。Ben悔过很多次，那时的他，脑子里尽是沸腾的热血与情欲，连一点柔情的寄托都看不见。

他们热恋中来过这里，次数多得让不问世事的老店长都记住了他俩，老奶奶把他们当作相恋的情侣，却不曾知道他们是聚光灯下的明星，以至于一个慵懒的午后，老奶奶抱着猫对他们悄悄说，结婚之后也记得要来噢。

那时Henry笑得温柔极了，若Ben没有搂住他的肩膀，他一定会哭吧。他是个心思那么细腻的人。

Ben站在外面许久，他其实没有必要进去，因为他知道有些事情做了就无法挽回。可店长还是认出了他，微笑地走出来与他寒暄。和缓的风沁透了凉意，他感到老人的话混在了带水滴的风里，老人的模样也比过去更苍老了许多，那只枯槁的手扶了扶老花眼镜，小心翼翼地对Ben说：“他也没再来过了，许是很忙吧。”

不是忙，而是分手后，这家店就像横亘在心脏上的伤疤罢了。他扯起一个笑，摇摇头，没有顺着店长的话往下说，只觉得自己无形中辜负了面前老人的惦记。

心中仿佛惴惴不安，他不多做停留，握着伞离开了。

从他踏上这片土地开始一直啜泣的天像是忍到了极限，突然之间，大雨倾注大地，呈瓢泼之势。Ben缓缓地撑开伞，抵在肩上，看着暴雨之下逐渐弥漫起雨雾的街道。咖啡店旁是一家花店，店员们正在手忙脚乱地收回花盆，他望向那些被雨水打湿得垂头丧气的花，不知为何想起了以前放纵的日子：那些荒唐的过去啊。他是那么喜欢开着车，从Henry出家门开始，慢悠悠地跟在后面，跟着他在伦敦城里左绕右绕，看他最终停在花店门前，甜笑着接过一捧暖色的郁金香，便踩下了刹车，像街头痞子般打开车门，对他大喊道“Surprise！”

他大概是永远忘不了Henry的表情了，从偏过头惊讶的小小呆愣，到认出来者后绽开的阳光般灿烂的微笑，一双弯弯的蓝眼睛里尽是柔情蜜意。这世上还存在比他更甜的人吗？Ben这么想着，看他抱着花小跑到车旁，便搂住腰把他整个人带了进来。

Henry摔在他怀里，狭小的空间里尽是散落的花香和他带着羞涩的喘息，Ben亲了他柔软的唇瓣，看他无所适从地红了脸，却藏不住幸福心思地搂住了自己的脖子。是从那一刻起，Ben的脑海中浮现了自私的念头，觉得唯独怀中这个人，自己什么都可以不要了。

雨中仿佛又出现了Henry朦胧的身影，Ben如鲠在喉，他没必要对着幻影说什么，却依然有这个想法。他仍在希望，这个曼妙的雨天，路上走着他的蜜糖男孩，手里撑着伞，怀中抱着花，背影安静而美丽，他开着车从Henry身边经过，佯装陌不相识，却忍不住在后视镜中窥视他的模样。

如果还有机会，他希望Henry能站住，仅是站住，等他掉转回头。

 

END


	3. 不定义随想

总有不切实际的幻想，觉得和你在一起太久了，而你也知道，你我相遇至今不过短短三年。

近日无聊，脑内不停回放古老的爵士乐，略带沙哑的，从留声机里发出经粗砂砾研磨的黑胶唱片的呻吟——被你戏谑为斧头男的凯旋曲。也不能怪我，你真的像极了上世纪复古又温文尔雅的年轻人，这让我不禁想象你在老电影中的模样，肤白貌美、性感迷人，浪漫的短卷发衬着你蓝汪汪的双眸。会有多少人围着你转，而你却不是招蜂引蝶的类型。

但再怎么温润如你，也肯定收不住放纵的心。我并非自诩了解你，是你在慵懒的闲暇午后半眯着双眼向我倾诉你最向往的是什么。无非是那些美梦，假日里携三俩好友，将玫红敞篷跑车开上柏油马路，你们高谈阔论，挥舞的帽子被吹飞到沿途的草丛中，一路上手舞足蹈，在略微刺鼻的焦油味中飞驰向宽广无际的海滩。

试想用一首欢快典雅的爵士乐诠释一段奇遇，你站在遮阳伞下，享受着美女佳人拥簇嬉笑，攥在手里的冰镇啤酒咕嘟嘟冒着泡，艳阳照得你裸露的肌肤金光闪闪，偏偏环绕你的密友们都和你一样，一个个长着古典又俊美的面容，那幅美景仿佛回到了18世纪的艺术之都。

不由得思忖起了你的甜度是多少——似乎在哪次约会中问过你，你笑着露出洁白虎牙，慢吞吞地往咖啡杯里添了五茶匙砂糖——这世上还存在把慌张表现得像你那般优雅的人吗？你没有说话，只是埋头喝着过甜的咖啡，然后皱起小脸瘪了瘪嘴。你的小动作让我忍俊不禁，我猜想你是不是故意不正面回答我，那肯定让你欢喜又害羞了。

真是奇怪。我起初只是想起了你的名字，便停不住思维奔逸，不得不承认，你有种诡谲的魅力，能唤醒一颗尘封庸俗的心。

回想起那日，我们见鬼地堵在金门大桥上。你在副驾上褪去鞋袜，像只小松鼠般灵巧地从天窗爬出，踩着车前盖攀上钢缆，远眺落日美景，嘴里发出低沉悦耳的惊叹。那一刻，夕阳余晖把你照成蜜金色，我恍惚间不确定自己看到的究竟是神祇还是精灵，你若是再调皮一点，我胸腔里那千万只扑翼震颤的蝴蝶，恐怕便会失控地全部飞出来吧。

而你还在诱惑着我，或者说，你在繁忙得戛然而止的车流中获得了片刻的安宁，尽情展现自己孩子气的一面。你在桥上踮着脚尖，手挽着闪耀光芒的钢缆旋转舞动，没人认出你来，残存的烈日炎炎被你清爽的笑浸润，沁出凉意的卷翘睫毛挂着水珠，高光点缀着你海蓝的眼眸，左眸碎裂的孤岛上甚至映出了我呆楞的模样——我从不知道我竟能看得如此细致，更别提我们之间隔了六七英尺的距离。

想必你对我而言是特别的。

我深知你和我不一样。不是坐在铺陈着星条旗疾驰而去的豪车里高歌的纨绔子弟，也不是醉意酣然颓唐荒诞的传奇碎梦，你的光环属于泽西岛，坐落在我们短暂的热恋后我仍不甚明白的温柔乡。但什么水土孕育什么样的人，我看着你的模样，就像看着一波忧郁的涟漪，却会在倏忽间闪现灵动璀璨的星光，攫取我的理智。

诗人都是多情的生物，然而没有几个敢真正放手去爱。哲学家说过爱令人悲恸，掘走山麓播种花海的同时，终于是毁了山麓。我曾经对此不屑，认为它无病呻吟，你笑着解释，这个世界原本人与人之间就都是山麓，绵亘在心脏上，情爱之花终究是异物，扎不扎根都是会痛的。看来你年纪比我小了十一岁，对这些情情爱爱的倒比我更清楚。

我突然想起你凌晨三点的来电。

那日你我远隔，静谧的夜空没有梵高作画。电话那头，你的沉默让世界安眠，却令我更加清醒，也就是那个时候我觉得你也许是个疯子。明明声音哽咽，却将情感波动藏得那么巧妙，就跟你在访谈里的表现一模一样，永远端庄平和，冷静得仿佛世外之人。这样的你，跟我说你正攥着电话蹲在楼顶，无来由地萌生被世界抛弃的感觉，于是你想到了我。冷风飕飕地吹进话筒，杂音中我好不容易捕捉到一句微弱的话——你说，你敢相信吗，其实是我因想你而无法入睡。

那一瞬，我甚至想盲目地推倒这面高得可怕的坚固巨墙，连同我们相隔的山陆海峡一同掀翻，以光点闪现的速度到达你面前，把你吻哭在我的怀里。

你不信这是我四十五年来听过的最动人的情话。我并不是大言不惭，因为我对待每段感情都是如此，恰恰和你相反，也许这才是真正让你短暂缄默的原因。那个夜晚我们聊了很多，星空泡沫晚宴珠宝，啤酒烟草家乡赌场……许多平日里一闪而逝就被繁杂事务抛到脑后的奇思妙想再次被提起，我肚子里没营养的笑话几乎被掏空，却停不住张合的嘴。不知过了多久，待窗外的天空泛起鱼肚白，我惊觉我们竟把太阳吵醒了。你蹲在屋檐上冻得发抖，我对着镜子里青色的胡茬和眼圈苦笑摇头，我们就像两个冲动的傻小子，却没聊一句关于我们自己的事。

你不敢和我谈未来，甚至不愿谈你自己、谈我、谈我和你之间究竟算是什么。我察觉到了，爱就像一点星火燃起在我们中间，闪烁不定，明灭为常。末了我听你悻悻笑道，说真不巧，你正捂着心口，那里抽疼的，有点缺氧——而我知道你只不过是想挂了这通电话。

你到底哪句是真哪句是假，是爱我抑或不爱，我虽感觉不出来，但也许真的没必要去追问。我从善如流地挂了电话，在那之前说出了用庸俗的三个单词组成的告白，你沉默了半秒，不尴不尬，谨慎而有礼地说了句谢谢。谁能想象那么柔情似水的你，在情爱中是这般裹足不前。

不过这很好。可能存留着名为爱情的东西，亦或是不存在，那让我们相处的每一次呼吸都带着酥痒和痛感，却无法否定藕断丝连的带来的鲜活快意。我们都是自虐的动物。

亨利，我想你是对的。我们之间需要谈爱吗？只是相依作伴十指相交，床榻之间缱绻交缠，或是几通挂断时间不明了的电话，若即若离之时——我觉得没有你真的不行，你觉得见不到我是种折磨，无关何时会再浮现的厌倦与疲惫，仅仅把彼此之间的相处当做随性流浪后的休憩，那个片刻我们付出了真心，便足够了。

而我知道，你所想的大概和我一样。

END


End file.
